coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9120 (13th March 2017)
Plot Ken tells the Barlows that Adam has gone back to Canada for work reasons. Maria is due to be released early from prison for good behaviour. Kirk and Beth plan a surprise party for her at No.5. Faye celebrates her 15th birthday. Anna is upset that she can only afford to get Faye nail polish. Mel tells Bethany that Nathan has been wrongfully arrested for assault and needs an alibi. Bethany doesn't want to get involved. Steve provisionally agrees to sell the Rovers to Peter and Toyah. Liz adds that they'll go with a cash buyer instead if they get one. Sarah is angry when Bethany reports that Nathan has to work and can't come to dinner. In order to keep her sweet, Bethany sets off for the police station. Steve tells Liz that Leanne is open to him having access to Oliver. Liz orders him to sort it out before she changes her mind. Aidan is dreading Maria's release. Bethany makes a statement saying she was with Nathan at his flat when the assault took place. Chloe uses her phone to track Peter as he goes about his business. Roy gives Anna a £100 bonus which she passes on to Faye as a belated present. Toyah suggests to Tracy that she could buy the flower shop premises herself. Chloe bumps into Peter outside an estate agent and plays it as a coincidence. Through fake tears, she complains that her ex has been following her and the police can't do anything. He insists on driving her home to make sure she's safe. Nathan is released from custody and Bethany takes him to No.8. Sarah and Gary are sickened when Bethany introduces them to Nathan. Johnny collects Maria from prison; her intended driver, Kirk, had a "packing emergency". Sarah feels she can't kick Nathan out as Bethany would follow. She and Gary prepare themselves for an awkward family dinner... Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard (Uncredited) *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *PC Fletcher - Andrew Westfield *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Supreme Tanning *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and interview room *Unknown Street *Norcross Prison - Gates Notes *The entrance to Coronation Street's MediaCity studios doubled as the gates of Norcross Prison while the scene of Peter Barlow being followed by Chloe Tipton was recorded at the junction of Deansgate and Little Peter Street in Manchester. The tracking map on her phone was an accurate depiction of the real-life location used in recording. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany hears that Nathan has been arrested and needs an alibi, so she gives a false statement to the police; and Aidan is worried that Eva will discover his fling with Maria. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,709,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes